I Don't Want The World To See Me
by Blainedandyson
Summary: Social outcast Blaine Anderson has a deep, dark secret. When new student Kurt Hummel joins McKinley he makes it his mission to know this Blaine Anderson. Will he be able to deal with Blaine's reality? or will he be another person to abandon him?
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I'd like to say I haven't updated Mr Anderson for a while and I don't know when I will again but I haven't abandoned it. I've just had no inspiration to write it at all and this idea has been bugging me for a while, I've been having a break from writing fanfiction for a while but now I'm back :) hopefully for good. **

**Well this is a new fic, as you can tell. It's a lot different to what I usually write, it's still romance but focuses heavily on the whole mystery of the thing :) **

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter! leave a review to see if you have any guesses to what might be Blaine's big secret :P **

**Next chapter up as soon as I can! **

* * *

"Come on kiddo, Ohio might not be all that bad," Burt said to his only son, Kurt Hummel as he sulked in the back seat of the car.

"Oh yeah sure dad, homophobia central will give a gay teenager so many more opportunities than New York City." Kurt slumped back into his seat, he had been bitter ever since his dad approached him in their New York apartment and told him they'd have to move to Ohio to take over Kurt's late grandfather's auto-shop.

"Well, you'll be back in New York for college in a few years, might as well just make the most of the situation."

"I know, I'm sorry dad I'm just not too thrilled with the idea."

"I know son, I know."

They'd be living in Barney Hummel's house, Barney had died a few months prior and had passed down his shop to Burt Hummel - his eldest child. Of course Burt needed to move to Ohio to take over his father's 'legacy'. He just hoped in time Kurt would understand. It was understandable however, for Kurt to be this down about the move. He was leaving his dream city, a place of acceptance and all the opportunities needed for a rising star such as himself.

"Well, we're here." Kurt looked out the window at his new 'home', the house itself didn't look too bad, hell, in fact Ohio didn't look too bad. Didn't mean it wasn't; from what he had heard the people in it weren't exactly nice, especially to out-and-proud musically inclined beings like Kurt Hummel.

"Oh joy." Kurt muttered as he stepped out the car, Burt sighed; removing his cap and rubbing at his head. It would take a while but Kurt would come around, he hoped.

Moving in didn't take as long as expected, started organising his room once he helped his dad with the rest of house. He needed something to remind him of his home, so his room was decorated just like it was when he was in New York. After hanging up the collage of all the pictures of his friends, he stood back and surveyed the room. It was a bit bigger than his room back in his New York apartment, but it wasn't the same at all. Right now it didn't feel like 'home'.

There was a knock on his door and Kurt told his dad to come in. "Hey kiddo," he started, looking around the room. "Looks great."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, the best he could.

"Look I know you probably would rather not think about this right now, but I just got off the phone with McKinley High, you start on Monday."

"Great," Kurt said with mock enthusiasm.

"Just give it a chance okay Kurt? Give this whole new life a chance."

"Sure dad." Kurt said, not really wanting to start anymore arguments between him and his father, the past few weeks had been stressful enough. "I'll start dinner soon, you must be exhausted from all the moving." Kurt smiled, trying to keep the peace.

"Thanks kiddo." Burt said and left Kurt's room.

Kurt would give this place a chance, after all Kurt was known for making the best out of really bad situations.

Monday came quicker than Kurt would have hoped. He spent the past three days looking up his new school and trying to make judgements based on what he read. Apparently the football team there hardly ever won games, but the cheerleading squad won national championship after national championship. He read briefly about the glee club; 'New Directions'. Not the best name Kurt had heard but it is an Ohio show choir after all. They hadn't won anything memorable, one sectionals and one regionals. Kurt briefly wondered if he would join, he was in Glee club in New York after all, however he wasn't quite sure how the Glee Club in Ohio would be, or worse how it would be accepted.

Kurt sat in the principals office, sitting in front of the small Indian man who at the moment was talking about his 'no vampire policy' Kurt didn't know whether he was serious or not but didn't really want to question it.

"Now Mr Hummel, I'm sure you'll do well here at McKinley, if you have any issues whatsoever don't be afraid to come and see me or another member of the faculty." Kurt nodded and accepted his timetable from Principal Figgins.

He looked at Principal Figgins expectedly, waiting for the man to send someone to show him around. After a few minutes of awkward silence and a few coughs from the Principal Kurt got the message and walked out of the office, to attempt to find his locker and his classes all by himself.

"What great hospitality," Kurt muttered to himself as he walked down the hall.

"What was that homo?" He heard someone spit at him and Kurt spun around on his heel to face the Neanderthal who dare address him in such a way.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said as he faced the 6'5 football player.

"I said what was that, homo." He pronounced the last word with extra force.

"Wow," Kurt started, putting on his famous bitch glare. "For someone with as big of a head as yours, your insults are rather limited in that obviously tiny brain."

At this point the whole hall of students were silent, watching the exchange between the 'new kid' and one of McKinley's infamous bullies - Karofsky.

"Look, new kid. I don't know who you _think _you are, from whatever gay, glittery, rainbow colony you came from but around here; you're nothing." Karofsky poked Kurt in the shoulder forcefully as he walked past the other boy. "Better get than in your head fast, because with that kind of attitude you're not going to last here long, fairy."

Kurt stood there in shock, usually he would bite back with some witty comment but he was just stunned. No one had ever spoken to him like that; sure there was some homophobic people in New York, and some people who just didn't like him because of other reasons; but never was there someone who was just so spiteful to him without even knowing him. McKinley was already beginning to seem like the worst idea ever.

Kurt lifted his head up high and carried on walking towards what he guessed was his locker. Before he could open it however a small, bouncy brunette ran up to him.

"I can not believe what you just said to Karofsky! No one has ever spoken to him like that!" The girl said, not even stopping for breath between sentences.

Kurt smirked, "well it was about time someone did then."

The girl nodded and placed out her hand in front of her. "I'm Rachel Berry, the biggest star in this school but of course no one notices that, their obvious jealousy clouds their minds."

Kurt laughed lightly, this girl seemed a bit obnoxious but he was used to that back at home, maybe this girl could turn out to be a good friend. It would be nice to have some form of New York in this horrible place.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt said, extending his own hand. "I must warn you though, back in New York I was the biggest star; so you might have to competition there."

Rachel's eyes widened. "New York?! You're from New York? No way! You need to tell me all about it!"

And that's how Kurt Hummel made his first friend, it might not be much right now but at least he had someone to walk to his first class with, since they found out they shared it. He even got to tell her all the great things about New York, she hung onto every word and it was nice to feel appreciated for the first time since stepping foot in Ohio.

The first few classes went well, Rachel was in every one of his classes; which Kurt felt a great sense of relief. Also that Karofsky didn't seem to be in any either, another plus side. Lunch rolled around quicker than he expected and before he knew it he was sitting next to Rachel and meeting all of her friends, Kurt found out Rachel was in the Glee Club, to which Rachel tried to convince him to join. Kurt had answered maybe and left it at that, he didn't want to make any commitments just yet.

Kurt was laughing along to something Rachel's friend Mercedes said when he first spotted him.

Across the lunch room, sitting on his own was the most beautiful boy Kurt had ever seen. Kurt sat there staring at this boy, not really sure why he was so forcefully attracted to him; Kurt wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to know who he was, why he was alone, why he looked so detached from the world.

Rachel noticed Kurt spacing out of the conversation and followed his eye line to maybe get a clue as to why.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted, forcing Kurt to look away from this dreamy mystery boy. "Please tell me you're not getting love-eyes over Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine Anderson? That's his name? Kurt smiled, his name suits him.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted again and by now the rest of Glee Club and even some closer tables were staring at Kurt to see what the commotion was about.

"I uh… why is he sitting alone?" Kurt said. Not denying that he was staring.

"He always does." Mercedes offers.

"Yeah, he has been this way for a few months." Artie, another one of Rachel's fellow Glee Clubbers said.

"He used to be different," Finn said. "I mean, like he used to be in Glee Club but then-"

"Finn!" Rachel shouted, smacking her boyfriend on the arm. "We vowed never to speak of him again!"

"Yeah but Kurt asked…" Finn trailed off, going back to paying attention to his food.

"Kurt, listen." Rachel said, crossing he hands in front of her. "I know he may _seem_ interesting, but trust me that's a road you don't wanna go down."

Kurt nodded, not really promising anything. Once Rachel went back to talking about herself and upcoming Glee songs she would sing, Kurt chanced another look at the boy.

Kurt wasn't expecting Blaine to be looking back at him at the same moment, those hazel eyes boring into his. Kurt swallowed nervously and looked away, the intensity of Blaine's gaze being too much. When he couldn't bare it any longer and looked back up a few moments later, Blaine was gone.

Bad idea or not Kurt was going to know Blaine Anderson, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

* * *

**Reviews would be amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few hours Kurt couldn't take his mind off of one mysterious Blaine Anderson. He would see curly hair in his peripheral vision and would automatically look over, just in case it was the beautiful, strange boy.

Sadly, he didn't seem to share any classes with Blaine but that didn't mean he could never see him during school, this much was evident as Kurt stayed back after class to avoid the after school rush and maybe have some time alone to collect his belongings and thoughts, instead of being harassed by Karofsky and/or any other of the football meatheads.

Kurt had finally gotten his wish, as he was collecting a few belongings from his locker in the seemingly empty hallway he heard a slam from behind him, he turned around out of curiosity. He knew he probably shouldn't in case it was one of the jocks, he really didn't need anymore trouble on his first day after all. The person he was expecting the least however, was Blaine Anderson, which was exactly the person now leaning against a locker and staring directly into Kurt's eyes.

"Uh… hello." Kurt said, barely above a whisper.

Blaine didn't answer, just carried on staring.

"You're Blaine right?" Kurt tried again to communicate with this strange boy.

Blaine just nodded in response, not once taking his gaze off the blue eyed boy in front of him.

A few moments passed, with both boys just staring intently at each other. Kurt didn't know whether to say goodbye and walk off or stay and stare at this beautiful creature forever.

Finally, Blaine spoke. "You're not from around here are you?"

Kurt slightly jumped in shock, it was the first time he had heard Blaine's voice. He wasn't expecting to hear such a seductive sounding voice, well he guessed it would match the boy's looks after all.

"I… I uh yeah. I'm from New York, me and my dad just moved here last week." Kurt managed to control himself to get out a sentence.

Blaine nodded again, once again his gaze not leaving Kurt. By this point Kurt was beginning to feel uncomfortable under the intensity of Blaine's stare, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to move away; or look away from those hazel orbs.

"I'm Kurt." Kurt spoke again, extending a hand; finally managing to break Blaine's gaze as the boy now studied Kurt's hand.

Blaine took a tentative step forward and brought his hand up to shake Kurt's. "It's nice to meet you Kurt." Blaine took Kurt's hand in his but let go just as quickly, almost like he had been burnt. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as the other boy took a step back. "I… I have to go." Blaine murmured.

Before Kurt could protest Blaine was grabbing his bag and fleeing from the hall, leaving Kurt to stare on wondering what the hell had just happened.

That night, after the usual dinner with his dad and telling him how his day went (he didn't mention Karofsky - or Blaine for that matter) Kurt sat at his desk going through some homework, finding it hard to concentrate however when the scene from earlier kept replaying in his head. _Did he realise I was gay or something? Did that creep him out? He looked like he was physically hurt from my touch… _

Kurt slammed his textbook down in frustration. He needed to know why Blaine did that, hell he needed to just know _Blaine_. Kurt picked up his phone and scrolled down his contact list; he had gotten Rachel's, Mercedes' and Tina's number today, if he called Rachel she'd just freak out like earlier at lunch. However he didn't know Tina or Mercedes as well, he did seem to hit it off with Mercedes however. Kurt made his mind up and pressed call.

"Hey Kurt, I wasn't expecting you to call."

"I know, sorry I know we only just met today Mercedes."

"Don't worry about it, I'd rather you call than Rachel."

Kurt laughed, everyone did love Rachel but at times she was a bit…much. "I understand, actually I did call for a reason, I wanted to ask you something."

"Let me guess, you want to know about Blaine?"

"How did-"

"Trust me boy, I know."

"Oh… well can you tell me anything?"

"Not anymore than anyone at school could tell you. Blaine was in Glee Club, one of our best singers actually. Had lots of friends you know, even the popular kids liked him. Then a few months ago he just changed, quit Glee and just stopped talking, to everyone. Just sits on his own, something must have happened but no one knows what."

Kurt wasn't that surprised to hear this, he kind of made his own conclusion that this was the case. He was however shocked to find out he doesn't speak to anyone, yet spoke to Kurt earlier and spent a lot of time paying attention to him.

"So he doesn't speak to anyone?"

"Nope, other than giving the odd answer in class, he's completely shut himself off from people. It's sad really, he used to be so full of life."

"Thanks, I hope you don't think I'm creepy for asking or anything."

"Not at all, listen. Don't listen to Rachel, she's just mad that because he quit we lost at Nationals. Just don't go digging into something you can't handle okay? No one knows what happened to Blaine and maybe he has a good reason for that."

"I guess so."

"Well, goodnight Kurt. I hope whatever decision you choose to make is the best one."

"Thanks, night 'Cedes."

Kurt hung up and sighed. Regardless of the warnings Kurt still wanted to know about Blaine, he wanted to help him. Even though he didn't know exactly what he'd be helping him with.

The next week at school was un-eventful. Mainly because Blaine didn't show up at all. Kurt looked over at the table he first saw Blaine at everyday that week, expecting to see the curly haired boy, but he didn't.

Kurt decided to help his dad on the weekend at the shop in order to take his mind off of things. His dad had gone on a break and left Kurt to watch the place alone since business was slow today, Kurt was just working on a car his dad didn't quite finish yet when he heard someone enter the shop.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" He called out from underneath the car he was working on. A few moments later he wheeled himself out and stood up, wiping his hands on his coveralls.

"Welcome to Hummel Tires and Lube how can I help you?" Kurt said finally looking up, glad he said the greeting first before he did look up, otherwise he would have spluttered it out since before him stood none other than Blaine Anderson.

"Well, there are plenty ways you could help me." Blaine said, his voice a bit deeper than the last time, his eyes scanning up and down Kurt's body as he licked his lips. "Damn, if I knew they had guys like you working here then I'd have crashed my dad's car more often."

"Blaine…?" Kurt asked, shocked by Blaine's certain change in behaviour.

Blaine cocked his head to the side, as if trying to remember if he knew Kurt or not. "Oh well that explains it."

"Explains what?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Nothing, nothing." Blaine said with a wink and Kurt blushed.

"Why haven't you been at school?" Kurt blurted out without thinking, of course he shouldn't ask, it's none of his business.

"Busy." Blaine said with a shrug. "Anyway about my car, well my dad's car." Blaine motioned over to a wrecked up vehicle. "My dad said he doesn't care how much it costs, since I'll have to work for it anyway or whatever but yeah, if you could fix that It'd be awesome."

"I'll have to ask my dad to look at it, he knows more than me after all."

Blaine nodded, then seductively smiled. "You know, if you wanted… we could come up with other terms of… payment." Blaine waggled his eyebrows suggestively, stepping a bit closer to Kurt so he was just an inch away from his face and Kurt felt like he was going to faint.

"W-what do you mean?" Kurt stuttered.

"I think you know." Blaine said and Kurt could feel his breath on his own lips, Blaine was that close. "Even if it wasn't for any type of payment, I still wouldn't say no to some fun, especially not when you're looking this hot."

Kurt whimpered as Blaine moved his hand onto Kurt's hip and squeezed gently. "I-I don't think that's very… uh… appropriate Blaine."

"Awww, aren't you cute." Blaine said, giving Kurt was last squeeze before stepping back and throwing his keys to Kurt, who fumbled to catch them. "Well, see you around gorgeous." Blaine said with a wink as he left the shop and Kurt, who right now was leaning against a car trying not to hyperventilate. _What just happened? How can someone who didn't even want to shake my hand turn into some sexual predator? Something didn't seem right… not at all. _

Kurt waited patiently for his dad to come back and then went back home, telling his dad he felt a bit sick. He needed to go home and think about everything. There was no way he could work in this state. He wondered what he'd say to Blaine when he saw him at school, would it be a good idea to mention it? What if he came onto him again? No, Kurt was going to do something about it. He was going to figure out Blaine Anderson, he promised himself that.

* * *

**A/N - Confused yet? ;D you might be for a while but you'll know in due time what the 'secret' is I assure you :D **

**in the mean time - Reviews? they make me wanna write more all the time :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt waited anxiously all weekend for school on Monday, he spent most of the weekend chatting on the phone to Mercedes (not about Blaine, thank you very much) and also texting Tina and Rachel. What he spent the most time doing however, as much as he would never admit was looking up on the internet everything he could find out about Blaine. His searches didn't make him find out much more information than he already knew; head of the New Directions until he quit, no Facebook page or any other social networking sites (is he _really _a teenager?) there was one thing Kurt found out though, he parents were freaking _rich. _Not even 'well off' either, filthy stinking rich. His father being one of the top lawyers in Ohio and his mother being a well respected doctor. It seemed like Blaine Anderson had it pretty cushy. Kurt didn't let that cloud his judgment though, he knew that money didn't buy happiness - well in some cases it did. Like if Kurt could buy those Alexander McQueen boots he'd be _incredibly _happy.

However Kurt knew that even though Blaine was probably swimming in cash, there was something deeply wrong with that boy, he just didn't know what. Yet.

The more Kurt thought about the incident at the shop the less things made sense, Blaine of course; was himself. But he didn't _seem _himself; hell he even dressed a little differently. Sure, he still had the gelled-within-an-inch-of-its-life hair but the usual bowtie was missing and his usual straight, tidy shirt was un-tucked and opened a bit. He also stood differently, he more slouched, whereas Blaine from school had the perfect posture. It was all very, very strange.

* * *

"How was your weekend Kurt?" Rachel asked, skipping alongside him and linking his arm through hers.

"You should know Rachel, I was texting you throughout it." Kurt rolled his eyes playfully.

"True, anyway about Glee Club…"

"Fine I'll join."

"Really?!" Rachel screeched, jumping up and down and dragging Kurt's arms with her.

"Yes! As long as you'll let go of my arm!"

Rachel instantly let go and stood ramrod straight, like awaiting orders.

"Uh… so meeting is today right?"

Rachel nodded and went on telling Kurt all about Glee club, for the 50th time. He had texts all about their schedules the whole weekend, not to mention her constant talking about it at school. Kurt nodded along and smiled, not really paying attention though. He was trying to see if he could catch even the slightest glimpse of a certain curly haired boy.

He didn't.

Kurt sighed as he entered his first class, he wondered if he'd see him at lunch.

* * *

Kurt bumped into Blaine much earlier than he expected. He was going on a toilet break in second period when he saw him, he must have come in late because he looked seriously in a rush, dropping his books to the floor.

"Here let me help you," Kurt offered and started picking up Blaine's books.

"I uh… thanks." Blaine muttered, not making eye contact with the other boy at all, just deciding to continue looking down at his scattered book. Kurt decided that he was probably embarrassed about coming onto him so strong the other day, after all Blaine did seem like a gentleman. Maybe he was just having a bad day… yeah that would explain a lot.

"Blaine… about the other day…" Kurt began but stopped once he saw Blaine's head shoot up and his eyes widen. _Why that reaction? _

"Th-The other day?" Blaine stuttered, his face heating up.

"Yeah… when you came into my dad's auto-shop?" Kurt asked confusedly… Why was Blaine was acting like he didn't know what happened? If for some strange reason he didn't, why was he avoiding looking a Kurt as he helped him?

Blaine stood up abruptly. "Sorry I have to go, I'm late for class enough as it is, thank you for your help." Blaine nodded his head in Kurt's direction and then went to run away, like the first time him and Kurt spoke, but this time Kurt wasn't going to let him.

"No, wait a second!" Kurt almost shouted, making Blaine freeze in his tracks. "Don't you dare run off again, I deserve an explanation!"

Blaine spun around quickly and look at Kurt, face growing serious. "You'd rather not know, Kurt."

"Why?" Kurt almost whispered, all bravado gone once he saw the change in Blaine's eyes, and heard the difference in his tone.

"Trust me Kurt, I'm no good to be around."

"Isn't that my decision to make?" Kurt said, voice faltering.

Blaine lightly chuckled. "You don't even know me Kurt."

"Well, let me get to know you then." Kurt answered, feeling more confident. "I won't push you to tell me anything you're not comfortable with, but I wouldn't mind being your friend, Blaine."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not."

"That's not an answer."

"Why are you so stubborn."

Kurt stood there, arms folded staring at the shorter boy, obviously not giving up. Blaine smiled slightly. "Come on Blaine, I'm not that bad am I?"

Blaine's face grew serious again. "No, you're not."

"Exac-"

"And that's the problem."

Kurt grew silent, trying to figure out what Blaine meant.

"Goodbye Kurt." Blaine said, turning around and walking off once again.

Kurt didn't know what else he could do, Blaine was walking off, out of his life and it felt terrible. Kurt didn't know why this strange boy had such an effect on him since he hardly knew him, but he did. Kurt wasn't sure what made him do what he did next.

"No wait!" Kurt shouted as he ran after Blaine, as he caught up with him he span the other boy around and tightly hugged him. The stood like that for a few moments, both confused to what was happening and both unsure why. Kurt quickly moved away.

"I… uh I'm sorry… I just-"

"You really want to be my friend don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Fine." Blaine sighed. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you though." Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and smiled. "You really are stubborn."

It was then that Kurt finally let Blaine walk away, knowing that the other boy was still going to be in his life. This however, gave Kurt a lot of time to think about what just happened and what Blaine meant by 'don't tell me I didn't warn you'. That could wait though, he was probably already in a lot of trouble for taking to long to go to the bathroom, everything could wait as far as Kurt was concerned because now he was one step closer to Blaine.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for the reviews and alerts on the last two chapters! sorry for the length of this one but it's kind of a filler till you get to the juicy stuff :P I may or may not do the big 'reveal' in the next chapter, well one of them. Or I might space it out in two chapters, hmm. What do you think? **

**Reviews would be awesome! I'd also like to know what you guys guess the 'secret' is, I wont say if you're right/wrong but it'll just interest me :D cos idk if anyone will guess/ like the 'secret' D: **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter as short as it may have been D: I'm reaaaaaaaaallly ill so it's hard to concentrate on writing :( **


	4. Chapter 4

At first it the friendship formed between Kurt and Blaine was awkward since Blaine still refused to talk or even acknowledge Kurt at school. Their conversations we purely phone based or whenever they had free time after school, which was usually only up to 30 minutes spent hanging around the outside of school, some place not many people would see them.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Kurt asked as he sat under the bleachers next to his new friend.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why don't you even acknowledge my existence at school?"

Blaine sighed. "I was expecting this soon," he paused briefly. "Well, I guess I just don't want other people to think it's okay to start talking to me again."

"It's not?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I thought you weren't going to push me to tell you anything I didn't want to?" Blaine looked over to Kurt seriously.

"Jeez sorry, didn't think there was any harm in asking." Blaine laughed at this, Kurt's sassy attitude was on of his best qualities after all. "Will you ever talk to me at school?"

"Maybe one day."

"Yeah, one day." Kurt repeated mainly to himself.

* * *

That 'one day' came a few weeks later as Kurt stood at his locker.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine called casually as he walked past.

Kurt was in too much shock to reply, or even speak for that matter. Which posed as a problem as he had three teenage girls staring at him, demanding answers with their eyes.

"Kurt?" Rachel, Tina and Mercedes said in unison.

"I uh…" Kurt looked around and realised a lot of the other students were staring at him as well, some even whispering.

"We're friends now… I guess." Kurt wasn't really sure how to explain it, Blaine and him never once discussed talking to each other at school since that day a few weeks ago and now…this.

Tina and Mercedes smiled, obviously glad that Blaine seemed to be on the mend. Rachel however, had other views as she scowled and walked off in a huff.

"What's her problem?" Kurt asked.

"She's still pissed he's apparently the reason we lost nationals, according to her if Blaine was the lead vocalist with her she wouldn't have kissed Finn and lost us the title," Tina shrugged. "So I guess she probably sees you as sleeping with the enemy or something."

Mercedes quickly chimed in. "You're not sleeping with him are you? Because I can get over you not telling us you're friends but not telling us you're boyf-"

"No! Mercedes I am not!" Kurt quickly said, not wanting any rumours to spread.

"Is Blaine even…gay?" Tina asked.

"Well he never came out or anything but, who knows?"

Kurt decided to keep quiet, Blaine had never outright told him he was gay but after the situation at his dad's shop that pretty much confirmed it in Kurt's eyes.

* * *

"So, the rumour is that you and the sudden social outcast Blaine Anderson have struck up some strange friendship, is this true?" Jacob Israel flailed the mic in Kurt's face while one of his buddies held up a camera.

"Why do you care," Kurt asked pushing the smaller boy out of the way of his locker.

"Word on the street is he said hello to you this morning."

"Is that so," Kurt continued paying little attention.

"So are you just friends or a little…more?" Jacob asked with a waggle of his eyebrows to the camera.

Kurt turned around abruptly and pointed his finger in Jacob's face. "Look I don't know who you-"

"Yes, we're friends."

Both Jacob and Kurt turned around at the same time to see none other than Blaine standing there. Kurt noticed something different though, Blaine was slouched again, like the time in the shop. He also seemed to have a whole different feeling about him, one he didn't quite catch before because he hardly knew him.

"Come on Kurt," Blaine said grabbing onto the taller boys arm and leading him past all the stares and whispers.

"Well that was…interesting." Jacob commented before speaking directly to the camera and signing off, his signature style.

"Blaine…wait you can let go of me now we're no longer near Jacob," Kurt said as he was still being dragged along and more people who had no idea what just happened were beginning to stare.

"Yeah, sorry," Blaine said letting go. "Why'd you let that guy hound you anyway?"

Blaine was even _speaking _in a different way, something was definitely off.

"Why are you acting differently?" Kurt asked before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, the way you walk… speak… it seems just… different."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blaine shrugged. "I have to go anyway, see you after school." With that he was gone, and Kurt had let him. He had far too much to think about right now without adding to it.

* * *

Blaine continued to say good morning to Kurt and hi to him between classes, both boys got bombarded with questions - Kurt more since whenever people tried to ask Blaine at first he'd just ignore them, Kurt was the only one he'd speak to. People found it weird and rumours that they were dating were spreading around fast - Kurt was quick to deny them all though. Blaine however, just ignored them as he did with everything except Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine would hang out a lot, they'd go see movies, get ice cream, coffee and even just find somewhere quite a spend hours talking. Kurt at one point wanted to ask if they _were _dating, but didn't really want to ruin anything. After all, he was just beginning to find out more and more about Blaine. He found out more about his home life, he didn't get on with his parents and his brother was never around. Everyone just gave each other money every now and again and that's really how the Anderson's communicated, it was their way of showing 'affection'. Blaine was astounded by the idea of 'Friday night dinners', one night a week that was just for them, no other plans were allowed to over take it.

"I couldn't imagine me and my family ever doing that." Blaine laughed. "I mean, I'm pretty sure even talking about money has a limit; they don't really care about how my day went either so that's out of the equation."

If they didn't spend time talking they spent time singing. Kurt discovered Blaine had a beautiful voice; he knew he must have since he was the lead in Glee but Kurt never really expected it.

"It feels good to be able to sing again, in front of an audience anyway." Blaine smiled, looking over at Kurt from one of their usual quiet spots - a nice little spot next to a river.

"You should join Glee again." Kurt offered, tilting his head back and enjoying the cool air.

"Not yet." Blaine looked down at his shoes.

"Not yet? But you will soon?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not so sure about soon but, I didn't think I'd be making any new friends either."

"And here I am." Kurt laughed.

"And there you are." Blaine smiled, looking away.

And then it started raining.

"Oh shoot, we didn't even get to try any of my sandwiches!" Kurt whined, trying to protect his hair and food from the onslaught of rain coming down fast.

"There's always next time, or we could eat them in your car." Blaine shrugged carrying the picnic box to Kurt's car.

"Or you could come to my house," Kurt said quickly, half hoping Blaine wouldn't hear.

"Wouldn't your dad be a bit offended if I didn't speak to him?"

Kurt wanted to jump for joy, Blaine was actually considering it! "Oh well, yeah but he's not going to be there. He's on some camping trip with a few work buddies."

"Oh okay, cool. Yours it is then."

Kurt tried to keep the excitement out of his voice, "excellent!"

Kurt didn't know why he was so overjoyed - maybe having a gorgeous boy over had something do with it. Or maybe the fact it was _Blaine._

* * *

Kurt didn't know if his decision was the best, as he sat awkwardly next to Blaine on his bedroom floor, just finishing up the sandwiches. Kurt didn't know why he felt so awkward, he and Blaine had been alone before after all, but only ever in public. This was different, they were alone in a house in Kurt's _bedroom. _Kurt tried not to freak out the more he thought about it.

"You okay there?" Blaine asked, tilting his head in the cutest way possible.

"I uh- yeah I'm fine," Kurt answered, voice a little shaky.

"Here, you have a little sandwich on your face."

Blaine moved closer to Kurt to remove the offending piece of food, as he did Kurt felt like his heart had stopped for a moment, Blaine's face was incredibly close. It was different than the time in the shop, this seemed more _intimate. _Kurt looked up to see Blaine's eyes on him and tentatively moved forward slightly, intent on closing the gap between them.

"Wait, no," Blaine said moving quickly back.

"W-what?" Kurt asked quickly, confused and upset that he just got rejected for his first kiss.

"Kurt I'm sorry but I'm not… I'm not g-gay."

_Not gay? Was I assuming the whole time? He never actually told me he was… _

"Then how do you explain hitting on me?!" Kurt shouted, feeling slightly used. If Blaine really wasn't gay then he must have been using Kurt as an 'experiment' that time.

"Hit on you? I never hit on you!" Blaine shot back standing up now, a look of utter confusion on his face.

Kurt followed suit and made a noise in disbelief. "What? So that time you walked into my dad's shop and starting flirtatious complimenting me and putting your hands all over me, that _wasn't _hitting on me?"

The look of confusion on Blaine's face was replaced by one of utter horror, Blaine quickly ran into Kurt's bathroom and locked the door.

Kurt made a frustrated growl and threw himself on the bed. "Will the boy ever give me a straight answer?!" He angrily mumbled into his pillow. Kurt laughed at the irony of what he just said. "Well yeah Kurt, he kind of just did give you a _straight_ answer."

Twenty minutes passed and still no sign on Blaine. Kurt grew more angry now and stomped to the bathroom door, banging it furiously. "Really Blaine? You're going to lock yourself in _my _bathroom?!"

The door instantly swung open and Blaine was standing there, his hair wet and unruly and a slouch in his stance.

"Blaine?"

"Not quite baby doll, I think it's about time I introduced myself. My name is Danny."

* * *

**A/N - What you were expecting or not quite? hahaha... I really hope you understand now... well obviously you wont understand why because that's another big reveal for later chapters.**

**You'll find out in future chapters everything okay so don't worry! I just wanted to leave you on this cliff hanger because I'm lovely :D **

**Review would be amazing! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - __

Sorry for the long wait! I had laptop troubles and obviously couldn't write D: this is a longer chapter due to the fact I don't know when I'll be updating next! there will be a longer A/N at the bottom which I would like you to read after you've read this :) enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

* * *

_"Not quite baby doll, I think it's about time I introduced myself. My name is Danny." _

"B-Blaine, stop messing around this isn't funny."

"I told you, I'm not Blaine." Kurt watched as this 'Danny' sighed and ran his hands through his hair - which was now drying into curls. "Look - don't tell me you never noticed. I saw how you looked at me when even I -uh- 'came out'."

He had a point, Kurt did notice sudden changes in Blaine's demeanour. But what did this mean? Did Blaine have other personalities?

"But… I don't understand." Kurt mumbled in disbelief, walking back into his bedroom and sitting on his bed.

'Danny' followed, shaking his head and laughing slightly. "I didn't think you would." He finally spoke up, standing across from Kurt.

"So, care to explain?"

"Well, I don't think I should tell you the whole story of _why _I'm here. However I can tell you how - I guess you could say Blaine has Dissociative Identity Disorder, or multiple personality disorder - whatever you wanna call it." Danny waited for Kurt to respond before he continued.

"Is he… aware of you?" Kurt asked, in disbelief that he's actually _believing _this, Blaine could be playing a trick in order to bounce back from saying he was 'straight' earlier.

"Yes, well… he's not aware of what I do. I'm aware of what he does but I guess you could say he blacks out when I take over."

"Why do you take over?"

"Blaine can't always cope, so when he's most stressed - usually for specific reasons. So, I come out to help; you get it baby?" Danny winked.

Kurt flushed, either Blaine was a really good actor or this was actually happening. Danny's behaviour was so unlike Blaine's that Kurt was believing it more by the second - it made sense after all. Every time Kurt had met 'Danny' something had happened between him and Blaine beforehand that would make the boy stressed out. It also made sense for Blaine's whole 'I'm straight' confession earlier and him having no idea what Kurt was talking about when he said he was hitting on him. If it was Danny than that meant it was him who was gay - not Blaine, however even Blaine sometimes had shown interest in Kurt; or what seemed to be interest. Something else was going on that Kurt really wasn't sure of; nor sure if he wanted to pursue the answers.

_Ugh, this is so confusing. _Kurt thought to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So… when does Blaine come back?" Kurt asked pointedly - he really had a lot to say to Blaine.

Danny put on a pretend shocked face, and put his hand up to his heart. "Oh Kurt, I'm hurt! Here is me thinking we could have some alone time… if you know what I mean." Danny waggled his eyebrows.

Kurt turned bright red, "I… I think you should go."

"You sure? The offer still stands from that time at your dad's shop…" So that _was _him. He was sure of it before but this confirmed it.

"I'm sure… I need to talk to Blaine."

"Well baby doll, it's not that simple I'm afraid." Danny shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine isn't ready to come back yet."

"How long will it be until _is _ready then?" Kurt huffed, losing patience.

"I don't know, sometimes it's hours… days. Hell, sometimes it's even weeks. It solely depends on the reason why Blaine shut off in the first place."

Kurt was about to ask what the reason was, but really he already knew. The whole, trying to kiss him thing from before and not believing him when he said he was straight.

"You know… Blaine might have not wanted to kiss you but I'm a different ballgame altogether." Danny's voice dropped an octave when he said that and Kurt suppressed a shudder, Danny noticed this and moved closer to Kurt - sitting next to him on the bed so he could feel his body heat through his jeans. Danny leant closer to Kurt and whispered in his ear, "so, what do you say baby?"

Kurt almost gave in - almost. Obviously Kurt was attracted to Blaine - and this was Blaine just another side. If Blaine had acted like this instead of the shy schoolboy - would Kurt jump on the chance to be intimate with him? Kurt shook his head. No, Blaine _isn't _like this and that's what attracted him to the other boy in the first place.

"Fine." Danny sighed and lied down on Kurt's bed. Kurt tried his hardest not to look and the skin that was revealed as the other boy's shirt rid up as he laid back. "So, what are you going to say to Blaine?"

"I'm not sure… probably it'd be best for me to first of all mention that I've found out about… well you." Kurt sighed. "Then I guess we'll take it from there. I still can't believe I'm believing this."

"Whether or not you believe it, doesn't change the fact it's real."

Kurt was silent. What could he say? Everything was such a huge mess right now. If only he never tried to kiss Blaine - then again that doesn't change the fact that Blaine was going through this. Possibly alone.

"Wait, so who else knows about this?" Kurt asked, looking over to the boy lying on his bed. Something that would have made him blush in any other situation.

"I think that's a question for Blaine to answer." Danny answered without missing a beat. Kurt nodded and turned back to face the opposite direction.

So another mystery to add to this whole situation - the reason Blaine was like this and who other than himself knew. A few moments passed in utter silence before Kurt spoke up finally.

"So… Danny." The name sounded alien on his tongue, when he knew he was addressing Blaine's form. "How long have you been around then?"

"What did you call me?" A groggily sounding voice came from Danny's direction. Kurt quickly spun around to face what he thought was Danny.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, noticing the shift in personality - Blaine was slowly sitting up and Kurt could see a different look in his eyes. Everything about him seemed to have shifted, the cocky lopsided smile that seemed to be forever planted on Danny's face was replaced with Blaine's usual blank look.

"D-did you just call me Danny?" He even _sounded _different, Danny seemed to have a different edge to his tone. Blaine's voice was much softer, smaller.

"Y-yeah… I uh - I guess I met him." Kurt flushed, not being able to look Blaine in the eye. At first he was sure he was going to confront him, but seeing the look on Blaine's face made him realise what a private, personal even slightly _embarrassing _secret Kurt just stumbled upon. Blaine obviously wasn't ready to share that part of him yet and for Kurt to find out like this, Blaine must be feeling really insecure.

"I should have warned you." Blaine's small voice spoke up after a few minutes. "No, I shouldn't have even spoken to you in the first place!" Blaine suddenly stood up and faced Kurt. "I'm sorry Kurt but we can't be friends anymore."

Kurt quickly stood up. "What? Why? It's nothing to be embarrassed about Blaine… I wont tell anyone!"

Blaine shook his head. "No, you don't understand." He looked down at the floor.

"Well then _let _me. Talk to me Blaine!"

Blaine shook his head again and when he looked back up at Kurt, Kurt saw that there were tears forming in the shorter boys eyes.

"Blaine, please." Kurt reached out to touch Blaine, out of comfort. However Blaine quickly moved out the way.

"You know what?" Kurt almost shouted, getting angrier now. "I'm sorry for almost kissing you, I got the wrong message because of what _Danny _did. I won't try again so you wont have to worry about me 'infecting' you or whatever."

"Ku-"

"No Blaine, I get it." Kurt started tearing up. "You know the worst thing? I thought you were different to everyone else, but you're not. You're just another straight guy afraid us gays are out to convert you!"

"You don't understand!" Blaine shouted back, his own frustration now evident. "It's not like that."

"What is it then Blaine?" Kurt said unable to stop the tears.

"I'm sorry Kurt." and with that he was gone, out of Kurt's room, his house and as far as Kurt was concerned - out of his life.

* * *

The next few weeks of school were torture to Kurt, he saw Blaine. _A lot. _It seemed this time Blaine didn't feel like skipping - he guessed Danny didn't make an appearance. _He couldn't be that upset about us not being friends anymore then - Danny said he only showed up when Blaine was stressed. _Kurt thought to himself, trying to make any excuses as possible to make it hurt less. He knew that the only way he'd get over it if he convinced himself that Blaine just didn't _want _to be friends with him - sure it didn't make sense but he was Kurt Hummel, and Kurt Hummel knew that if someone didn't want anything to do with him then he sure as hell had no time for them.

Or so he told himself.

That didn't stop him from staring when he saw Blaine fumbling with his locker, or walking down the halls. Or eating in the cafeteria alone.

Rumours spread like wildfire the first week - once people started noticing Kurt and Blaine were no longer on speaking terms. Some of the rumours hit home - like the one about Kurt coming onto Blaine and Blaine - being straight, refused. Some were downright silly like the one about the only reason Blaine started talking to Kurt was Kurt was threatening him.

It had been a total of 5 weeks since the argument in Kurt's room and Kurt was started to dearly miss Blaine. They may not have spent much time as 'friends' but what they did Kurt really enjoyed. He wondered if Blaine felt the same way, if the way Kurt would look at Blaine and see him already looking back was anything to go by - Kurt guessed that he did.

"This is getting silly." Kurt said out loud, accidentally.

"What is Kurt?" Tina asked.

"Oh uh… did I say that out loud?"

Tina followed Kurt's eye line and saw he was looking at Blaine. "Is it about him?"

"Maybe." Kurt shrugged.

"What actually happened between you guys? One day you were all friendly and the next it was like you had never even met."

Kurt shrugged again, not really sure how to answer, it didn't seem very smart to answer '_Oh well basically he has another personality and that personality hit on me so I though Blaine was gay, when I tried to kiss him he backed away saying he wasn't, then locked himself in my bathroom till the other personality emerged." _Yeah, that really didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Well, whatever it is I hope you sort it out soon." Tina smiled and walked to out of the building, since school was over.

Tina was nice, why couldn't he have stuck with her and Mercedes instead of chasing after some mysterious guy. _Because you have a huge crush on him that's why. _Kurt shook the thought out of his head and went back to focusing on what he was looking at, it shocked him to see Blaine staring back at him, he wondered how long they'd been like this while he was lost in his thoughts. Kurt quickly turned away to his locker - blushing.

A few moments later he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hey."

Kurt turned around to see Blaine, awkwardly shuffling on his feet and looking at the floor.

"Hi," Kurt said quietly.

"Look Ku-"

"Bla-" They both spoke at the same time. Both boys laughed lightly. "You first." Kurt offered.

Blaine nodded. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened before… I guess I just find it really hard to talk about my uh - situation."

"I understand, I'm sorry as well… I guess I get really protective over my sexuality."

"It's understandable I mean, you went from a completely accepting city to a homophobic place like Ohio." Blaine smiled slightly. "I'm not by any means homophobic, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and waited for Blaine to continue.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Blaine said suddenly after a few moments silence. "I mean, so we can talk…"

"Sure." Kurt agreed, just glad to have Blaine back in his life again.

The walk was silent at first, both boys shyly glancing at each other from time to time. Blaine was the first one to break the silence.

"So I'm guessing you're wondering how I got…how I got _Danny_." Blaine paused momentarily. "Well, the truth is… I don't really know. When I was about 15, I started noticing things, like I would randomly not remember huge gaps of time. My hair would be different, so would my clothes when I woke up again.

"Also around this time I noticed my parents were behaving differently to me - my dad would just downright refuse to talk to me for reasons I didn't know and my mom always looked disappointed in me. I never knew why. I still don't.

"Anyway, a few months after all this I decided to talk to my parents about it, I told them what I basically am telling you now - that I had problems with my memory and things were becoming really weird. They argued about whether to send me to a doctor or not - but decided against it since our family has a strict reputation to uphold. Having a mentally ill son didn't really match up with the 'perfect nuclear family' image that my family fought so hard to hold on too." By now Blaine and Kurt had stopped walking and were sitting on a bench near a play park.

"Eventually they stopped looking at me with disappointment, I didn't get why the sudden change happened. It was like… they were _pleased _about something. I kept getting asked if I remembered anything serious happening, like something happened that I should remember but I didn't you know? It's hard to explain and I might just be paranoid - but whatever it was they seemed happy that I did forget."

Kurt furrowed his brows in confusion, why would his parents be happy about him having a mental illness? What did Blaine forget that would make life easier for his parents? Blaine didn't seem to know… but he guessed Danny did.

"So your parents, I'm guessing they met Danny?"

"Yeah… I guess that's what made it easier for them to understand. And for me to understand, they explained to me what was wrong with me and told me all about Danny. At first I thought it was a joke, but it all made sense after a while - the change in appearance, the blacking out."

"Have you ever, well - got in contact with Danny?" Kurt asked, looking over at Blaine who was staring at the grass in deep thought.

"Yeah, actually. When my parents told me about him I started leaving notes. Asking questions like 'why'. He didn't reply - not at first. It wasn't until a few months after when I saw a note taped to my mirror…" Blaine paused, like he was battling himself on whether he should carry on.

"What did it say?" Kurt urged him along but didn't know if he wanted to really hear the answer.

"I'm here to protect you."

* * *

_**Author's note**_

* * *

__Okay - so first of all I want to thank you for reading this chapter and I'd love it if you could review and tell me what you thought :D

Next, I would like to say that while right now I'm not updating, I haven't abandoned my fic **_Mr Anderson -_**this one just has more priority since I have a lot of ideas for it. 

Okay now, I'm taking a lot of liberties with the what Blaine had in this fic, I know quite a bit about DID from my research but a lot of stuff I'll be writing will be made up in my head - or rather lets just say that. Certain behaviors, reasons etc. This isn't based on any real life cases so I've kinda just gone off and wrote things to suit my story, so I'm sorry if it's not accurate or whatever D:

Now as for when I'll next update, I briefly mentioned it in the first AN but the reason being is I'll be going back to college soon and I want to completely throw myself in my studies straight off the bat and I also don't have nights free anymore since I'll be still going to the gym 5 days a week then weekends will be busy socializing (ughhhh) so there might be a delay between chapters, I'll try write as much as possible in the next few days then I'll probably post a new chapter sometime next week, sorry if this bothers anyone I will try my hardest to update.

Again, thank you for reading and I do hope you review because it will make my day :D also, I'm blainedandyson on tumblr if anyone wants to fangirl over Chris Colfer or Darren Criss with me ;D


End file.
